The Side Piece
by krissyg927
Summary: Just some Daryl trash. Rated Mature Daryl and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little smut oneshot to get back in the swing of writing :) Thank you to Teagan for this idea :)

I'm baaaaaackkkkk and happy to say I passed my exam, Seven years of blood, sweat, and, tears, literally. Thank you, everyone that sent me good vibes, I love you all. This is just some Daryl trash I wrote to get my feet wet again after so long of not writing. I will get back to my two Mac stories that I left hanging, and maybe the other two Caryl ones too. They have been hanging for years, much like the fandom, anyyyyy way. I am so glad to be back writing.

/

"Don't tell me that you love me, just say that you want me."

Tusk by Fleetwood Mac

"You shouldn't come around here singing up to people like that."

Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits

"In you I feel so dirty"

Ava Adore by Smashing Pumpkins

/

The pounding on his door woke him from a fucking excellent dream and at first, he was pissed to be disturbed by it. It was a Friday night and he hadn't gotten to bed till after midnight, so he was snarling at the idea of being awakened. But when he looked at the clock and saw the time he knew who it was without even looking out the window and seeing the little red car she drove. He rolled over and sighed, considered not answering the door, but he always answered the door for her.

Daryl opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his hair was a wreak, sticking up all over the place from sleep; he knew she didn't care about that. He looked outside and there she stood with a wad of tissues pressed up to her face, just like the last two times. Kristina was his best friends girl, but here she was showing up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, again. He couldn't resist when she turned on the waterworks, he was a man after all.

Shane was a douche and cheated on the reg but she stayed with the dick. Daryl didn't mind being the other man and what Shane didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? It was almost a routine now, they would fight and she'd come over to Daryl. it had happened twice before over the course of the last year.

"Are you alone?" Kristina blubbered as her eyes searched out his, it always worried her when she did this that one time he would have company and he would turn her away.

He nodded, he was alone, he'd been on a date previously that night but it wasn't anything and now look here, he was Kristina's booty call again. Part of him liked this secret they had, it made him feel dirty in the best way, Shane was his best friend but he did not treat his woman right. Daryl saw it as he was picking up the slack for Shane in a way, maybe she would have left him for good by now if Daryl wasn't there to catch her when it got really bad.

"Can I come in?" She asked hopefully as he held the door open for her, "I'm always afraid you won't be alone..." She murmured as she stepped through the threshold.

"Almost wasn't..." He answered as he ran his fingers through his hair, that was partly true, the girl he was out with might have been talked into it but he hadn't even tried, he wasn't really into her that much, "What did he do this time."

Daryl shut the door and Kristina started crying again, "I...I...Found some girl's phone number in his pants pocket, and he's always working on that god damn boat, I'm sick of it!, I'm gonna burn it in the driveway and roast marshmallows!" She sniffed and Daryl took her into his arms. This wasn't the first time she caught him cheating, Kristina really loved Shane, unfortunately for her. Shane really loved his race boat and other women.

"Its ok Tina," He ran his hands through her hair, "I got you."

Kristina lay her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his touch. He always made her feel better and she didn't feel bad about this at all. When she and Shane had these fights she was always so angry that she couldn't see straight, but her car always took her to this man.

Daryl let her cry for a moment, understanding that she needed to let her feelings out. He just allowed her to sob in his arms over another man until the tears slowed down and her breathing settled into a normal rhythm.

"You think he knows that you got a side piece?" Daryl said both as a serious question and to make her laugh, and she did, as he wanted her to. She laughed a full-on belly laugh and pulled closer to him as he crashed his mouth down onto hers without hesitation, sliding his tongue into her mouth and completely taking her over.

"Don't worry," He groaned and brought his hands up over her shoulders as he gave her hot kisses in between words, "I got what you need."

He, Shane and, Kristina had grown up together, all neighbors on the same block, but that was a long time ago. They were all in their thirties now and Shane still hadn't married her either.

Kristina had shown up at Daryl's door one night after a vicious fight with Shane around Christmas time, she had demanded alcohol to drown her sorrows, and that he drink with her, shots of Stoli of all things and they had ended up drunk in bed together. She had left before the sun came up, snuck out of his house like a thief in the night. Daryl had the worst hangover of his life that day, but a smile on his face just the same. It had been a great night.

They never spoke of it and then one day in April she showed up again, crying as per usual; this time there was no alcohol and a lot of fucking, at one point they had rolled off his bed and onto the floor, they never missed a beat and just kept going at it right where they landed. Now it was October and he wondered if his friend ever drove past his house at three am and saw his woman's car what would he do.

As he backed her up against the far wall Shane was now the farthest thing from his mind, he reached down, grabbed her ass and pulled her against his raging hard dick, Kristina was here for the D and nothing else and he was glad to give it to her.

"This what you want, baby?" He pulled her closer and she moaned, "You're here for some strange, that it?"

Her head rolled back against the wall and she dragged her eyes over to his, "You know why I'm here..."

Daryl hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tight, now he could feel her against him and he didn't care why she was there, or that she didn't love him. This was the girl he used to go fishing with on hot summer days and stay out late catching fireflies with, it had always been the three of them.

He brought his lips to her ear and ran his tongue over her earlobe, "You want my cock inside you Tina?" He breathed into her ear and his hot breath made her hair tingle. He made every part of her tingle, "Your man been neglecting you again, not eating that sweet pussy like he should."

Her fingers were in his hair and Kristina was nodding her head vigorously, he adjusted her body in his arms and ran a hand over her breast as he held her up against the wall. His other hand worked her skirt up so he could get to what he really wanted, he swiped his hand across her panties and felt the dampness that was forming there.

Groaning low in his chest and pulling his hand from under her skirt Daryl met her eyes, "That's a fuckin shame," He palmed her breast and felt her nipple peak under her shirt, and he grinned," I'm gonna make you forget all about all of that," then his lips were there and she was crying out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Daryl, yes!" She pressed herself against him, she had a skirt on and he was in sleep pants, there was very little material between them and he rolled his hips against her obscenely. She could feel his dick, hard as a rock and she was desperate for it, Kristina whined as she felt his cock grinding against her panties and she was ready to explode from the feeling.

So many times they had run into each other over the past few months and had even gone on a double date with Shane and some girl Daryl was banging at the time. The memory of fucking like animals on his bedroom floor lingered between them all that time and they both knew she'd be back eventually. So here she was.

His tongue slid along her skin where he had pulled her shirt aside to get to her breast then he sucked hard on her nipple and her eyes rolled back into her head. Then she was sliding down the wall and he was lowering her down to the floor and crawling over her, This time they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

"Take 'em off," He motioned to her and she slipped her panties down her legs as he watched with hooded, passion filled eyes and tossed them across the foyer. Kristina grinned as Daryl set her feet flat on the floor and pushed her knees apart, she knew what he was up to.

"That's fuckin nice T," Daryl muttered as he explored the skin on her inner knee with his lips. Daryl always went slow, making it almost an art of driving her to the brink of madness until all she could think of was his hot, wet mouth. Her hands reached for his sleep pants and she grabbed his dick in her tiny hand but he pushed it away, "Not yet..."

"Mmmmmm..." She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled because he was freak and liked his hair pulled and she was happy to oblige him, she could feel his fingers gripping her thighs and spreading her legs wider. Her eyes closed softly as she felt him lick her inner thigh, instinctively she pulled her legs to close them and was met with a smack on the side of her ass.

"Keep 'em open," He growled and continued sucking his way down her thigh towards her pussy nice and slow, "You close them again and I'm putting you over my knee, you got that?"

She didn't answer and he lay another smack on her ass then rubbed her skin where it was starting to redden, then one more smack.

"Tina..." He growled.

"I got it," She moaned, there was no way she was closing her legs now anyway, she could feel the anticipation stirring in her belly, as his head dipped under her skirt and she felt his lips close around her clit like some kind of homing device, Daryl's hands were on her inner thighs keeping her legs open as he licked down and pushed his tongue inside her.

"That's a good girl, " He pulled her legs over his shoulders and went back at it and soon she was panting and squirming just the way he liked her to be.

Already she could feel it building, and coming fast like a fireball, just a few seconds more... and he stopped, she let out a moan of frustration, she hated when he did that, she loved when he did that, "Ommmfffff... what the fu..."

"Shhhhhhh..." Was all he would say, but he smiled a devilish grin at her and she knew she wouldn't be sorry she came there that night. Kristina often wondered why she felt no guilt and she began to think of that again, briefly though. Then she felt his fingers inside her, inching towards the spot and his lips were back down where she wanted and all coherent thought left her brain along with all the blood that was now rushing between her legs.

"Oh, God..." She moaned.

"That's it, sweetheart, give it to me..." He slid his finger along her clit slow as molasses, added his tongue just to drive her crazy, "Come on, come on Tina, come on...fuckin cum all over me baby," He could feel her start to tremble and he loved that, he reached up and palmed her breast again and she came undone, loudly on his foyer floor. Daryl didn't let up until she was well and truly spent and he had licked every inch of her and drank every drop.

Then he obscenely licked each finger as he watched her coming down from the high,

She barely caught her breath and he had her by the hand and was flipping he on to her stomach, then pulled her up against him with his arm around her waist. His lips were at her ear and she shook in his arms in anticipation, it wasn't over, not by a long shot; Daryl was a great fuck, every time.

"How you want it?" He slid his hands up over her breasts and pulled her against him, his body was so firm against her soft flesh, "Rough?"

"Yes..." She murmured.

"I can't hear you Tina...say it" He demanded as he wound his hand into her hair.

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" He pulled her head back by her hair and nipped at her neck, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her. Daryl was a dirty kisser, he fucked her mouth with his tongue and brought his teeth down on her lower lip, "Tell me what you want..." He groaned into her ear, winding her hair around his hand and pulling again, not too hard, but hard enough.

With his other hand, Daryl massaged her breasts as he held her against him and she swore she was about to cum again. It was building again inside of her just from his words and his touch.

"Yes... hard," She moaned, "Fuck me hard..."

Happy to oblige a lady he shucked his sleep pants down and was inside her in an instant, "Oh Christ Almighty..." He groaned as he pushed further still holding her around the waist, "Fuck yes, oh fuck yes!"

She was hot and wet and so tight around him, the sounds she was making were pushing him to the brink again. There was no thought of anything but her on his mind, her body felt amazing, it always did.

There was a thin sheen of sweat building on each of them as he fucked her harder and harder, they were on the floor again, like last time but neither of them noticed as their lust for each other took over every part of the encounter. It felt different with her, he knew that and had convinced himself it was because she wasn't his to have. Part of him liked that, a lot, he was a very bad man in his eyes. One time may have been an accident, they had been drinking too but these last two times they were stone cold sober and knew exactly what they were doing.

"Oh fuck Tina take this cock baby, take it all..."

"Give. It. To, Me." She hollered and it echoed off the foyer walls.

This was his best friends woman, however, a hard dick has no conscious and he knew that all too well, he filled her completely, the flipped them over so he was on top of her and no longer taking her from behind. He slowed down and teased her, rolling his hips slowly, lowering the pace and staring into her eyes.

"You're gonna cum again..." He moaned, letting his eyes close in complete bliss, reaching down between them, "I gotta feel it..."

"I can't...I never can..."

"You will!" He commanded in a low deep growl, reaching his fingers up to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, as he pushed his pelvis against her clit, "You will.., goddammit, you will..."

Daryl brought his lips to her other nipple and slid his tongue over it and Kristina arched her back in exquisite pleasure, it was clear on her face. She looked into his eyes, something they didn't do too often socially and reveled at the feeling of his huge dick inside of her. This was just what she needed and he always made it so good.

"Oh please Daryl..." She groaned, unable to stop the words from spilling from her mouth, she babbled like a fool when he had her under his control..

"Please what?" He slid his thumb over her clit nice and slow and she started to shake, "Please what Tina?"

"I gotta cum."

"Not till I say you can..." He gave the lightest of touches around her pussy, teasing her mercilessly and back to the bundle of nerves that was her whole world at the moment, "Don't,,, don't cum till I say you can."

"Please, please please,.." She was overwhelmed by his perfect cock and expert touch and needed release so desperately she begged him for it. Daryl loved to make her beg, something told him he was the one that made her unhinged like this, he couldn't picture Shane putting this much effort into laying the pipes to her.

"Not yet..."

"Fuck!" She rolled her head from side to side and he watched the blush on her skin creep over her chest, she was beautiful, even more beautiful than when they were kids together.

Sweat dripped from his hairline onto her chest as he held here there at the brink and refused her just a little longer before finally stroking her just right and feeling her walls contract around him hard and pulling a fucking mind blowing orgasm from him. Daryl screamed out and it seemed to go on forever until he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty mess.

He laid down next to her on his back as their breathing returned to normal after a few minutes and Daryl looked over at her.

"What?" She said with a laugh.

"I love that you only let me call you Tina." He replied and stood up, pulling her to her feet, "Come on, I ain't done with you yet," And he pulled her down the hall to the bedroom.


	2. Wedding Bell Blues

Daryl had been gazing at Kristina in the blue backless dress all night at Maggie and Glenn's wedding and drinking at the bar, watching it all unfold. As expected things were not going well and she was doing her best to still have fun and be a good friend to Maggie and not make a scene. This wedding was too important to their group of friends but being there with Shane almost guaranteed a scene though, but he was funny when he was drunk and no one much minded.

Shane was on a tear that night and Kristina was not happy at all, Daryl could tell. She looked damn fine though, even if she was pissed as hell at her man for being drunk and hanging on every woman in the room except the bride. Kristina socialized with people and did her best to ignore her man's shenanigans, and it wasn't easy.

Daryl licked his lips as he watched her, she wore silver shoes with that dress that had to be three inches high and Daryl had a weakness for high heels, always did. He really didn't know much about fetishes, but he was pretty sure he had one, for high heeled shoes or even better, boots. Sometimes she wore tall boots, some with heels and some not, but most of the time she wore her old Doc Marten's and he loved her in those with jeans, but this dress holy fuck!

Even when he had taken her to the prom their senior year she didn't look as fine as she looked now. Some women just got better with age, she was one of them.

Daryl wasn't a bootlicker or anything like that, he just loved the way a woman's legs looked in high heels. He loved to watch them walk in them or better wrap their legs around him with them on.

This dress was the stuff dreams were made of. It was held up by two thin chains, real chains, silver, like the shoes, short and sexy and it was backless, it left a little gap where he could almost see down to her underwear. But it didn't look like she had any on, how could he get that close to her to find out without being all obvious, it had been on his mind all night. It was all he could think of and hot as fuck to him, the whole package that was leaving nothing left to the imagination there, well not much at all.

She didn't just have fuck me pumps on, that was a fuck me dress too. It had been months since she had come knocking on his door and his dick twitched the longer he stared at her.

How Shane could ignore her when she was dressed that way was out of Daryl's imagination, the guy just didn't know what he had. Despite having her love since they were sixteen years old Shane was never going to marry her, he had told Daryl that, more than once.

His date Sara had canceled at the last minute because her mother was sick up north so his plans for the night got side tracked. It was a casual thing with Sara anyway and she didn't know when she would be back in town. Her mother was really sick, and Daryl was sorry about that but the reality was he felt like it was a good thing he came here alone tonight.

/

Kristina smiled as she approached him outside on the veranda as he smoked his cigarette. Her smile was genuine and she was happy to see him as always. Daryl was the perfect man to her, he always had been and he had been such a good friend to her through the years.

"You always clean up so good," She grinned and kissed his cheek. He handed her the cigarette he held and she took a long drag.

"You look slamming, I'm not afraid to say it Tina," He replied.

She smiled at that, he always said the right thing and he could see the one dimple she had on her right cheek, "Thanks." She handed the cigarette back, he took a drag and then gave it back to her.

They both leaned back on the railing and enjoyed the calm, warm night. They didn't need words, they never did.

"This is some shindig huh?" Daryl stated.

"You got about twenty minutes for me?" She asked casually. Daryl knew she only fucked him when she was mad at Shane, but the arrangement worked for him. Part of him wished they had been doing this all along.

/

Kristina looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, fixing her hair and her dress, smoothing it and checking it in the mirror; he would be there soon and she couldn't wait. She put more lipstick on even though she knew he would ruin it, Daryl always ruined her lipstick. What was the saying, "Be with a man who ruins your lipstick, not your life"

This was the first time she wasn't a blubbering mess in front of Daryl, yes she was mad at Shane, but not hurting deep anymore, not all crying with swollen eyes. Something had clicked inside of her, it was different now.

She wanted to look good this time, not like a hot mess as she always did when she showed up on his doorstep.

This was turning out to be a very interesting wedding that was for sure, and to think she hadn't wanted to come. Finally she was seeing Shane's true colors, she thought she might leave him for good this time.

It had been her idea to meet Daryl in the ladies bathroom and he had been all for it, his eyes had twinkled at the idea and he always came when she called. In a way he was her best friend and lately she had been thinking about the choices she made in life. Maybe she had chosen the wrong man? What if she and Daryl had gotten together, what would life have been like?

There was a time, at the prom when Shane had refused to take her and Daryl had, she had thought about it, but it hadn't happened. All their lives she had known Daryl was into her, even though he dated other girls, and that was why she had felt so safe going to him that first time. As she looked at herself in the mirror she was reminded she wasn't getting any younger and Shane was never going to marry her.

Her cellphone chirped its ring "Friends in Low Places" was Shane's ring and she wanted to hit the dismiss button, Shane had already texted her wondering where she had gone off to, but apparently now he needed to speak to her. She picked it up and answered, just as Daryl was opening the door, sneaking in and locking the door. Kristina waved to him to be quiet and he found that so funny. He smiled wickedly at her because he decided he wasn't going to be waved away by any one. Mischievously Daryl looked at her and loosened his tie, giving her a grin that went right up to his eyes.

"Shane I'm just getting some fresh air, I can't deal with your drinking tonight, I'll be back in a little while..."

Daryl reached over and touched her hand, running his fingers up her arm as she tried to finish the call. That wasn't the only place he planned to touch her either, his hand was slowly making its way over to her breast, under the dress. She gave him a silent stop look and he did, leaving his hand there, she didn't have a bra on under that fucking dress! He ran his fingers over her nipple, like a ghost, and left them there as she talked. Then he began moving them slightly, laughing quietly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

"N-noo..." She sighed heavily, already so turned on and gave Daryl the side eye, but she liked it, he was already setting her on fire, it was why she kept going back to him, " Shane...fine as long as Gareth drives, you're too drunk..."

Finally she got off the phone and she placed the phone on the counter she was leaning on.

"He'll be back in half an hour," She sighed as he was diving in to kiss her, his hand still on her breast making little circles and driving her crazy. She was already past the point of no return as usual.

"I heard," He said as he brought his hands to her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. Then he was kissing her hard, plundering her mouth with his tongue ready to devour her after so long, "S'okay, next time we'll have more time," He murmured as he was kissing her, hot and deep, the last time she had spent the night at his place and fucked him three times before sun up. That had been months ago.

"Next time?" Kristina leaned back and sat up on the sink now. "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?"

He grinned right then and leaned down to snake his hands up under her dress, finding the little slip of a G-string she wore; as he tugged on it a little bit she moaned out loud he sucked on her neck.

"Oh, you'll want a next time, trust me, Tina," He winked at her as he pulled the little slip of fabric down over her legs slowly and then stuck it in his back pocket.

"How else will you get these back?" He quirked his eyebrow at her as he grabbed her under her knees and pulled her closer to him.

"Didn't have you pegged as a panty thief, Daryl."

"You don't know everything about me," He said, and now his voice was all hot and gravely. She loved the sound of his voice, she always had, it got deeper the more turned on he got.

"Yes I do, I know a lot about you..."

Daryl laughed softly as he ran his hands up her legs and under her dress. He wasn't wasting time, there wasn't any to waste.

"I still got some secrets, but you will," He said grinning, "You'll know everything about me eventually."

She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the mirror with a thud. He had the greatest hands, he was right, she would see him again like this. They socialized of course in their circle of friends but no one knew about this. Kristina didn't even tell Tara and she told Tara everything. This was just their secret, hers and Daryl's.

With his expert touch Daryl had her on the brink in no time and here she thought this wedding was going to be boring. Daryl had a way with his hands that wasn't like anyone she had ever been with, he was only the third man she had ever slept with, so her frame of reference was just that.

His hands slid over her thighs and he pushed them apart and was on his knees in an instant, laying soft kisses over her inner thigh. Every once in a while he nipped at her skin there, making her whole body react, it was all Kristina could do to not cry out and alert everyone in the building.

"We gotta be quick and quiet, but I'm still making this good for you." Kristina leaned back on her elbows and allowed him to spread her legs wide as he pulled her to the edge of the counter. He didn't hesitate and licked her full on and she was shaking immediately. Daryl ate pussy like it was his day job and sometimes Kristina fantasized about him doing just that when she was masturbating. It wasn't that she didn't think about him, she did.

Stifling a moan she watched his head between her legs and his hands spreading her wide as he licked her pussy with the intention of getting her off fast. His firm tongue against her clit was the stuff dreams were made of and he was not letting up until she was a quivering mess there on the counter.

"Oh fuck Daryl," She whispered hotly, "You're the fuckin best..." She groaned as he pushed his tongue inside of her and her entire body shuddered. Soon he had her moaning his name and cumming hard right there feel away from the banquet hall where all their friends were.

Being quiet was not fun, but he whispered dirty things into her ear as he pulled her down off of the sink. Her legs felt like rubber now. What had he done to her?

Daryl pressed his hips against her, he had a raging hard on, and she felt it against her pelvis. His dick was perfect , filled her just right and she couldn't wait to feel him stretching her. She wanted it with a desperation she didn't often feel and it was just with him; Kristina wanted it all. Right now.

"We can stop right now Tina," He teased as he slid his hand over her breast as the last of the after shocks shot through her body, "It's up to you."

"Fuck you Daryl, we aren't stopping," She laughed and so did he, "You have anything?" She asked, "Condoms, I mean."

Kristina watched as he produced one from his back pocket and held it between his fingers. She reached for his face and kissed him this time, Daryl was a great kisser and it had been her experience that if someone was a great kisser, they rocked it in the sack.

Kristina wasn't backing out, because he made her toes curl and she didn't even care that she was cheating.

She reached for his buckle and he allowed her to unzip his pants, Daryl picked her up and put her back on the counter. He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor as he ripped the condom open with his teeth and grinned again at her.

It was so fucking hot, she thought watching him. finally he had it on and she was already hiking her dress up. He looked at her in a silent question, if it was ok. She nodded, it was more than ok.

"I meant to tell you..." He said as he was sliding inside her, both of them gasping at how good it felt, "I love those shoes, don't you dare take them off."

"You dirty fucker you!" She cried with delight.

"You fuckin love it," He groaned as he circled his hips against her driving her out of her mind.

Daryl pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around him, this felt so damn good, sex with her was amazing. He wanted it more and more. This wasn't the first time he did this, but it was the first time he asked to see her again. He thought about that as he moved inside her. He was already plotting how to see her again, alone without a group of people around. Usually he waited for her to seek him out, but now, maybe he wanted more.

He felt the heels of her shoes against his back as they moved and he almost came right there. No way was that happening, they weren't in that much of a rush. But fuck, those shoes made his dick ache.

T p[rolong it as much as possible Daryl pulled out and she gave him a funny look, but quickly he slid her off the sink and turned her around, pulled her close to him as her head rested back on his shoulder.

"Look in the mirror, T," He whispered in her ear and his voice was hot and dark. She felt all the hair on her neck raise as his lips sucked on her neck, warming her skin, making her crazy.

Slowly Kristina looked up at the both of them in the mirror; her head was against his shoulder his hands splayed out over her stomach and chest. She had never seen anything so hot in her life. She could feel his breath in her ear and his eyes were so blue, just like her dress.

Daryl ran his hands over her as she watched in the mirror, he never took his eyes from her in the mirror as he touched her. Her heart was beating out of her chest and he knew there was a connection between them that she would never have with Shane and he would never have with anyone else.

"You are so beautiful," He said touching her auburn hair that was up in a twist for the wedding. He could look at her for hours and she him, but they needed to get out of there quick before someone decided they needed to take a piss and caught them.

Daryl looked down at her legs and her high heels, and sucked in a breath of ecstasy. He sighed and gently moved her so she was leaning over the sink with her plump ass against him. It was a great ass and he couldn't resist touching it. He lifted her slightly to get back inside her, where he wanted to be.

"Come on Tina, fuck me like a good girl," He pulled her hips back and smacked her ass just hard enough, making sure not to make too much noise and she just grunted softly.

"Oh...fuck," She moaned as she felt his fingers on her clit, massaging her just right, Kristina looked up and he was watching her in the mirror again. She watched too, and he whispered over and over "Do it," until the wave overtook both of them at the same time. They were quiet though, riding out a perfect simultaneous orgasm together while there was a wedding going on thirty feet away.

"Shhhhh..." He brought his finger to his lips and wrapped his arms around her still gazing at their reflection.

/

She left the bathroom first with her phone in her purse and no underwear on, he had refused to give them back. As long as he didn't hang them from the rear view mirror of his truck she really didn't care.

Kristina fluffed her hairdo a little as she walked out the door after saying goodbye to everyone and no one had noticed the flush to her skin. If they missed her and Daryl from the group, no one had said a word.

Before her in the driveway of the country club was Shane's red Camaro parked in front. He was talking on his cellphone, as usual and Gareth was getting out of the drivers seat, at least those two assholes had listened to her. She walked around to the drivers side door and caught a glimpse of Daryl standing at the door, fixing his tie. He winked at her as she got in the car and she grinned back.

God she really hated Chevys.


	3. The End

Many thanks to Teagan for her help with this one. I struggled to make it one way but the muse was not having it. My muse is named Fiona and she's a raging bitch if she doesn't get her way. She basically shuts all my shit down until I do it her way. So I had no choice, it was her way or the high way. Thank you Teagan for always supporting me and letting me know it's ok to listen to Fiona. As if I have a choice.

 **Chapter Text**

/

Rick and Lori Grimes had a barbecue for Fourth of July that year and the house was full of people, as usual, and it was like Maggie and Glenn's wedding all over again, which had only been a few weeks ago. The kids were running around the yard and having fun in the pool, the adults were drinking, Shane, Kristina and Daryl included. The party went on until late into the evening and a lot of people had more than enough to drink by that time, everyone was feeling fine. All of them had been friends for so long, it was like their senior year in high school no matter how old they were and what day it was.

Friends like that were priceless; they were an excellent group, it was a good time as always and that night Shane was on his best behavior. Kristina wondered if there was a reason, like was a bomb going to drop on her life. He had been such a jerk for so long, this behavior was so out of character.

When she got into his Camaro that night Kristina had been horrified to learn that her phone had not disconnected from her call with Shane during Maggie's wedding, but he probably had been too drunk to notice, he was pretty lit that night. She hoped he hadn't heard her and Daryl in the ladies room that night. But she had to admit it was likely that he had, but instead of being angry he had changed, treating her like he did when they were kids.

Maybe he was into it?

Ever since that night he had been on his best behavior, it was scary. Although she wanted to ask him if he heard, she was too afraid, coming between two friends like this was not ever her intention. There was no way it could end well for any of them. However she wasn't about to give either of them up either, this was too much fun. How many women could say they were banging two of the most gorgeous men in town.

Tara sidled up beside her and handed her a beer as she watched Daryl throwing a football around with Rick's boy Carl as Shane and Rick did the same with Judith, Rick's daughter. It was just a normal day with friends, Daryl and Shane acted no different with each other and that made her smile.

"So, I needed to use the ladies room in the alcove at The Shadowbrook..." Tara began and Kristina turned to her with a sly grin on her face, "Pound it, man," Tara held up her fist and glanced towards the men in the yard, "Sounded like Daryl really knows how to throw it down."

"He does," Kristina pounded fists with Tara.

"You got balls, I admire it, how long you been at it with your man's best friend."

"On and off for the last year." Kristina took a sip of her beer.

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," Kristina shrugged, "They're both beautiful, I want both of them."

"Like a poly thing?" Tara asked.

Kristina shook her head, "I don't think so, although the idea of being the woman in that situation," She brought her hand up to her eyes to shield her eyes, "Makes you think though, doesn't it?" She replied as she watched those gorgeous men throwing the football around.

/

When the party was in full swing outside in the yard Kristina came out of the bathroom at the end of a long hallway and was startled to see Daryl standing there in the doorway with one hand upon the door jam. She was slightly on edge all day, Shane was drinking and hanging all over her, not his usual MO. It was almost as if he was marking his territory, pissing on her leg, he acted the same with Daryl, there was no indication that he was angry with him, he just paid so much attention to Kristina as if he'd just met her.

"Hey," Daryl said with a cheeky grin and wasted no time getting closer to her.

"Hey," She answered, "You scared me."

"Sorry bout it," He said as he invaded her space and trapped her against the wall, laying his hands on her hips and a scorching kiss on her lips. She could feel his hard body against her, his broad shoulders enveloped her, she could feel him hard against her belly, and he pressed against her just once. Then he was gone, walking back to the party and leaving her stunned and excited.

/

Later, as the party was breaking up Daryl and Kristina were standing with Maggie and Glenn in the kitchen just talking when Shane sauntered up, clearly inebriated, he wasn't flirting with anyone but her that night and he slid his hand on her ass, bringing his lips to her ear, but saying what he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Come on baby, I'm taking you home I got plans for you tonight..."

Kristina blushed and felt her face heat as he walked back outside after smacking her ass, and then Daryl's hands were on her hips from behind and she could feel his breath on her neck, he was careful so no one would see. Maggie and Glenn had gone back outside to clear off tables but apparently, Daryl liked pushing the envelope and touching her when there was a chance of getting caught, "Go ahead and fuck him tonight, but think about me while you're doing it..." He purred into her ear, then she watched as he walked towards the sliding door.

"You're a very dirty boy," She grinned at him as he looked back at her, "I love it," She whispered and met his eyes with a wink.

/

The door to the house wasn't even closed and he was picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder and up the stairs. When Shane was in the mood to throw down he gave it everything he had. He could be a wonderful partner when he wanted to be, a fact that was becoming more and more clear and it had been so long. He must have heard her with Daryl and instead of reacting in anger he set out to win her back?

The reality of it was Kristina loved it, but she loved it with Daryl too; sometimes she wondered if she could ever get the both of them at one time. What a dream come true that would be.

"Baby, I've been a dick to you," He slurred, "I'm gonna make it right, I swear on my mothers..."

"Shhh," She put her finger to her lip and then to his, "It's ok."

"You forgive me?" He asked as he brought his lips to her neck, letting his hot, wet mouth drift down towards her breasts, "We're ok?"

She nodded her head, at the end of the day she loved him and she loved Daryl. She was 100% sure now he had heard them, this wasn't him, he was never contrite, never sorry.

Shane threw her on the bed and crawled over her with an evil glint in his eye, "I've been thinking of this all night," He ripped at her shirt and sent buttons flying all over the floor, "I'll buy you a new one." He growled and bit her neck hard, she liked it, he knew that already, there was something to be said about being with the same person all those years. You knew how to get them off good, every time.

Kristina wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on for dear life as he thrust against her. His hands came down on her ass and pulled her up against him harder so she could feel what she wanted so desperately.

"You want that baby, you want my cock inside you?" He breathed out.

"Oh fuck yes baby, get those clothes off now!" She demanded.

Shane came up on his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his massive chest with all that sweet black hair Kristina loved to rub her face in. Then he was out of his pants and yanking her jeans down. Kristina went for her panties but he shook his head.

"Not yet darlin," He cautioned and brought his fingers down over the silk material between her legs. He pressed against her with his fingers and teased her to the brink of insanity.

"Oh fuck," Kristina cried as he moved his fingers back and forth, yet not inside her panties, then he was making his way down to finally push his face where his fingers had been. He slid his hand over her stomach, up to palm her breast and she screamed again.

He hadn't been this way in months, and she had suspected an affair, possibly with Lori Grimes but she had never been sure. Tonight that was all out of her mind, she couldn't think of anything but the man who was touching her the way she liked.

Shane pulled her over on top of his face and still didn't take her underwear off, she was dying for it now, he could feel how saturated her panties were, he could taste it. His dick was in her face, so she settled herself on her side and set to drive him as crazy as he was driving her.

He groaned as she started to suck him off, running her tongue all over his thick shaft, resulting in him ripping her panties off and shoving his rigid tongue all the way inside of her. Kristina deep throated him and hummed around his massive cock making him scream in sweet agony. Shane couldn't wait to throw her around on the bed but this was just fine too.

Who was he to ever refuse a blow job?

"That's it, baby, suck it, suck that dick!" Then he buried his face back between her legs and slid his tongue against her soft flesh until they both could stand no more. Her mouth was so wet and warm around his dick and he had forgotten how good she was at sucking dick. Kristina held nothing back in bed and he had missed that, she didn't know it but he was done cheating. He wasn't going to marry her, but he was not taking a chance of losing her again, this had been a wake-up call.

He knew she was fucking Daryl and he was ready to try and make her stop. He had many tricks in his arsenal to make his woman his again completely. It would take some work but he was up for it. If he had to spend every night with his face between her legs he was going to do it.

Making a growling sound from low in his chest Shane shoved his face harder against her pussy and held her by the hips as he dove in and licked her until she was sobbing with need. Her mouth was full of his cock but he could tell she was about to break in two.

Shane pulled her up around the waist just before she was about to cum and impaled her on his cock, the grunt she made almost made him shoot his load inside of her right then. But thankfully he was able to hold on a bit longer and enjoy her riding him.

Kristina closed her eyes and thought of Daryl like he wanted her to as she pushed her hips against Shane's and leaned down to kiss him dirty. Shane kissed her back, sliding his tongue along hers and panting as she slammed her hips against his.

Bringing his hands down to her waist he looked up at her, her dark hair was all around her face and she was breaking out in a sweat.

"Fuck that's it, baby! Oh, fuck yes!" Shane hollered as he felt her body contracting around him, she was cumming so hard, and squeezing his dick so hard he thought he had died and went to heaven.

"That's what I'm talkin about," Kristina muttered as she fell down on top of him.

/

Chapter Four-

Daryl was trailing his hot mouth down over her neck when he got there, he licked across he chest to each collarbone, making her arch her back as he sucked on the tender skin there. He was so gentle and his lips felt warm on her skin like a slow burn.

Kristina shoved her hands into his hair and tugged, he grinned up at her as he ran his tongue over her right nipple, then teased it until she moaned out loud. Keeping the tight bud between his lips he sucked and licked it while his fingers, on the other hand, went to work on the opposite one, then went lower finally.

It was slow torture, he reveled in making her beg him for it, Daryl was a tease but he always brought her over the edge. He sucked her nipple and slid his tongue over it as she moved her legs, trying to get some relief or friction. Kristina sighed loudly as he pushed one, then two fingers inside of her, crooked them towards himself searching for the spot and caressing it until she begged him to stop.

"That's it, sweet girl, give it to me, cum all over my fingers!" He crooned as he brought her where she wanted to be, and he was sure to tell her this wasn't the end of the night. There was much more to come.

"Oh god, Daryl yes!" She groaned as she let it completely overtake her to the point where her body twitched long after the orgasm was over.

"I ain't done with you yet." He growled.

Daryl was a master with his hands, a fact that she learned about later in life then she would have liked. What if they had been doing this all along? She shuttered just thinking about it, it would have made her twenties so much better.

"You like?" He asked and she nodded her head as he grasped her hips to hold her in place and continued licking down over her stomach.

"Mmm...hmmmmm..." She breathed out as she watched his head going lower and lower. Daryl lay his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs wide, bringing his hands lower.

"Christ that's nice..." he groaned as he pushed her legs further apart and licked her with the flat of his tongue so slowly she thought she would die from it. She could feel his tongue making waves across her lips, it was so intense but so slow, "I'm gonna eat you alive."

"Oh fuck Daryl!" She arched her back, then was startled when she felt hands over her breasts, Daryl was busy fingering her and sucking her clit, she rolled her head back and met eyes with Shane. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a kiss so dirty she thought she was going to die, then his hands crept down over both her breasts.

"You ready for both of us baby?" Shane whispered as he slid his fingers over her nipples, then brought his mouth into the mix. The feel of his lips on her and Daryl's hands and lips on her lower was going to break her to pieces and she would go willingly.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She moaned as she reveled in the sensation of four sets of hands on her body and two sets of lips. Shane was alternating kissing her and sucking on her breasts, while Daryl kept up at her pussy, drinking her as if he was dying of thirst.

It was too much and not enough all at the same time and they seemed unconcerned with anything but pleasing her. Frankly, Kristina thought that was the way it should be, women were like a long fuse and you had to light that fuse and keep it going. Men were like a firecracker, it didn't take a whole lot for them to be ready.

When she came, it was an all over body experience and unsure of which man had pushed her over the edge she didn't care. It lasted and lasted and Daryl kept his face between her legs while Shane kept his palms on both her breasts with just the right amount of pressure.

"Go ahead, fuck her, I know you have been and I wanna see it." Shane demanded as he came up on his knees with his cock in his hand, "Fuck her brother, fuck her good, give her the works."

He stroked himself before her eyes as Daryl fucked her hard, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her rough, she was going to cum again, she couldn't stop it and it was like a freight train speeding off the tracks. Kristina was screaming as Shane shot his load all over her tits and Daryl unloaded inside of her.

/

Kristina's eyes opened and she was out of breath, she had just cum in her sleep from the dream and she remembered every glorious detail. She turned and he was asleep beside her, his breath even and unlabored. He was still asleep when she climbed on top of him and she didn't feel bad about it at all.

"Whoa baby, didn't you get enough last night?" Shane laughed as she sunk down on his dick and proceeded to ride him like it was the Saturday trifecta.

Kristina didn't answer she just pushed against him for all she was worth

"Woman, what got into you?"

"You now shut the fuck up and gimme that cock..."

/

Shane was away for work the weekend two weeks after the Fourth of July and Daryl showed up at her door that Friday night unannounced. Kristina had been taking a bath and threw on a robe to answer the door. The smile she gave him was worth all the worry he had about coming over there without her knowing ahead of time. When you were fucking your buddy's girl this wasn't exactly a smart move.

"Hey," She smiled and he knew she was happy to see him right away.

"Hey, you want to get some ice cream?"

"I dunno I was gonna stay home and read," She grinned but he knew she was pulling his leg, "You bring the bike?"

He nodded, allowing a slow smile to cross his lips.

"Well, alright then," She opened the door to let him in, "I'll just get dressed."

"Don't forget jeans and boots, long sleeves."

"I remember," She answered as she turned to go upstairs.

"Throw some extra clothes in a backpack," He called up to her as she went up the stairs, Kristina turned back, hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"Ok," She called down as she rounded the corner to the bedroom she shared with Shane.

/

Daryl pulled the bike into his driveway after they had gone for ice cream and a nice long bike ride through the country. Her arms around his waist always felt so good and now she hugged him from behind at every red light they stopped at, inhaling his scent. Kristina hadn't ridden with Daryl since they were very young, well before she and Shane were a thing.

At the light he reached back and ran his hand over her thigh as if she was his girl, she wasn't, but for the weekend they were going to pretend. This weekend it would be like they were the only two people in the world, and the last fifteen years didn't exist.

It was all different now and as he led her to the door of his house by the hand. It was unspoken that she was staying the weekend. Daryl had a hot tub on the deck behind his house that he could not wait to get her into.

/

When they got inside both of them toed off their boots and dropped their jackets on the couch, Daryl turned the lights on and led her towards the sliding glass doors that led to the deck. He turned to her and took her hand, "Come on lets hit the tub." He urged as he hit the light switch and it illuminated the deck then took his shirt off.

Kristina followed his lead and stripped down until they were both in their underwear. For a minute they both stood there looking at each other.

"Remember the old swimming hole," Kristina blushed when he said that, they and all the other kids in the town used to swim there, Shane included. They were all so innocent then and now it was all so complicated, "How many times did we all swim in our skivvies."

Daryl laughed, "I always thought you were so gorgeous, still do." He turned on the hot tub and the water bubbled up as he led her over to it and they stepped down into the water, "Couldn't do this then though," He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, pushing her lips apart and sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"I always wanted to know what it would be like with you," Kristina said in between kisses.

"Me too," He brought his hands over her breasts, "And this," He brought his lips to her neck as his hands worked on her bra, "And this," His mouth traveled down over the top of her breasts and down to suck on her nipple.

Kristina moaned, and he brought his hand down and pulled her panties off, laying them on the side of the deck. His skillful fingers slid against her wet thigh as his hot mouth continued from one breast to the other. She reached down and pressed her hand against his already hard dick

"Now we can do it anytime we want..." She grasped his cock in her small hand and he looked down at the amazing sight before him, something he never thought he'd see, "Well, almost..."

"You see me complaining?" He asked giving her a face melting kiss and pushing her legs apart gently, "I been thinking of this since we were twelve."

She giggled, "Me too," Then sighed as he slid his fingers inside her then back out again, "Oh god..."

"Mmmmm, you like that?"

She nodded her head and let her eyes close in pleasure.

"You want more..."

"Yes..." She stroked her hand across his boxers, "I want you inside me..."

"As you wish..." Daryl obliged her then pulled her close on his lap, "Come here baby," He lined himself up and pulled her down on top of him.

/

The next morning he snuck up behind her while she was washing the dishes, her ass looked perfect in a pair of his boxer shorts. When he saw her like this it made him wish he was a different man, but he wasn't and he couldn't be, not even for her.

"You don't have to go the dishes baby," He purred into her ear.

"It's fine..." She never got to finish the sentence because he was yanking the shorts down and wrapping his arms around her. He pressed against her ass and ran his hands over her breasts.

"I know you aren't ever going to leave him," Daryl murmured into her hair, "And I don't even care, this arrangement suits me."

"You don't want to be tied down, you never did I've known that all along," Kristina replied.

"You know how I feel about that, and I'm sorry, I know it isn't fair to you, but I can't give you more."

"Did I ask you to marry me? I don't want to marry you or him, I'm here for a good time not a long time." She laughed.

The End


End file.
